Sofya Chanse
|name=Sofya Orlova Chanse |sex=Female |species= |dob=18th |mob=2 |yob=1979 |age=Young Adult |facs=None |birthplace=New York City |height=5'4" |build=Lithe |hair=Snow White |eyes=Blue |skin=Fair |actor=Devon Jade |music= }}Overview= Sofya and her twin sister, Darya, are the children of a Russian emigre and the waning days of the Cold War. Despite their age, they don't look much older than their teens - good genes, surely. Or maybe that dollop of not-quite-human. It's not hard to tell that they have some abilities, and an affinity for felines. And for heavy metal rock music, trading roles as lead guitarist and singer when their band takes the stage. Just don't leave tempting shinies out in front of them.... Personality As much feline as they are human, the twins live by their own rules. Despite their demonic origins, there is not a hint of genuine malice in them - they prefer to live life carefree and independent, moving from one bit of fun to the next. By the standards of "normal" people, they are Weird, and they like it that way. The only certain way to earn their ire is to harm what they have considered "theirs" - be it a person, or a shiny bauble, a long-time friend or one just now acquired - for this, they will not forgive. In all other things, they live in the Now - the moment matters more than the long term. Still, they have some understanding of things beyond the Now, of the longer term and the short. Thus, they are impulsive, yet not reckless, carefree, yet not careless. |-| Sheet= SKILLS POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= The twins, Sofya and Darya Orlova, trace their ancestry to a small village in the mountains of Georgia - the country in southeastern Europe, that is, not the American state. Rumor and legend trace its founding to the Varangian Guard, a lost Roman Legion, and even a lost tribe of Israel. It's entirely possible that more than one of those legends is true, given the way soldiers and warriors of many cultures have melded into them over the centuries. The most recent was a Soviet officer in World War II, Gennady Orlov, the twins' grandfather. Gennady's daughter, Kseniya, would never know that the lover who swept her off her feet was not human, nor that he had visited her village many times over the centuries. He set her up in a comfortable home in New York, and made sure she and the twins would be well cared for, at least for a time. He would vanish from their ken in February of 1989, with the girls not even in their teens. (There is no evidence, but his departure coincided directly with the departure of Soviet troops from Afghanistan.) Kseniya did her best, of course. But for an immigrant single mother in the 1980's, things were difficult at best. She eventually did find help, though not from the most wholesome of sources. The twins knew him as 'Uncle Ilya', but he was actually Kseniya's employer - a local boss from the Russian Mafia. Their exotic good looks and catlike agility served them in good stead and the two adapted quickly to a life of thievery. Picking pockets, picking locks, passing unnoticed through crowds and by security guards... the twins became quite adept thieves rather quickly, and thoroughly enjoyed it. Ilya soon put Kseniya in touch with Martin Chanse, a corporate manager who dabbled in white-collar crime and owed him several rather large favors. They were married just over a year later (and the twins would eventually gain two younger half-siblings, Sylvia and Annette.) Martin arranged for the girls to get a more formal education, supplementing thievery and con-artistry with history, literature, and science courtesy of Harvard. This was also where they discovered their musical talents, joining a student band and getting into considerable mischief. Finishing their first four years of collegiate education without causing any major catastrophes, the twins elected to try out their newly-earned degrees (in business administration and economics, respectively) by opening a business of their own. They purchased a disused industrial building, converting the upper floors to living space while the ground floor become a shop. The store - "Wonderful Things" - did a brisk business with Boston's gamer and "nerd"/"sci-fi fan" crowd, while the twins learned the realities of modern business. In between all of this, they managed to get up to several adventures, including a daring heist to get a potentially-apocalyptic artifact away from the wrong hands, a semi-romantic entanglement with a White Court vampiress and her true love, and more. After a time the thrill of running a business became more job than fun, and the twins decided to move on. This time, they'd focus on their musical skills, get a new band together, and see what the west coast had to offer. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character